


Enough!

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Zoey Allen [15]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Author should be sleeping, Cisco is just done, Fights, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Making Up, Mentions of Sex, No actual sex, Protective Zoey, She just wants to sleep, Shes exhausted, Why Did I Write This?, Zoey has had enough of this shit, Zoey makes everything better, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Barry and Eddie have this huge fight and Zoey being a protective sister marches over to Eddie's apartment and demands answers.





	Enough!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! So this was my second Flash ship I got into and I have a lot of works for this paring that have gone untouched for months. I figured it was time I dug one up and post it. Enjoy!!

Zoey walks into Joe's house to see Barry curled up in a ball on the couch. "Barry? Why aren't you at work?" Zoey says. She just gets a sob in response. "Barr? What happened big brother?" Zoey says dropping her school bag and sitting down on the couch." Barry sniffs and lifts his head up. "Eddie and I got in a fight. Barry says. "What was it about?" Zoey says. Barry doesn't say anything and just sobs again. Joe walks in.

 

"How's he doing?" Joe says. "He won't tell me what happened between him and Eddie." Zoey says. "The rogues crashed a crime scene today and Barry ended up getting hurt trying to protect Eddie. Eddie and him started arguing about it and Eddie said some things he probably shouldn't have." Joe says. "Oh Barry." Zoey says. She pulls her brother into a hug and Barry cries into her shoulder. "Shhh he didn't mean it Bar he was just mad." Zoey says. "But they still hurt." Barry sobs. "I know Barr I know." Zoey says. Soon Barry falls asleep in Zoey's arms.

 

***Time Skip Next week***

 

Barry called in "sick" from CCPD all week but _really_ he didn't want to see Eddie and Zoey was getting tried of it because he kept moping around the house. So one day Zoey gets up and grabs her jacket. "Where are you going?" Iris says. "I think you know." Zoey says leaving the house and running to CCPD.

 

***Eddie's Apartment***

 

Eddie grabbed a beer from the fridge and goes to the couch to watch some football when there's pounding at his door. "Edward Thawne! I have a bone to pick with you!" Zoey shouts. Eddie doesn't move just sighs. "Eddie! I know you're in there Singh said you left work 30 minutes ago!" Zoey shouts. "Eddie if you do not open this goddamn door now I will break it down!" Zoey shouts 30 seconds later. Eddie sighs again and goes to the door and opens it.

 

"What." Eddie says annoyed. "Don't you what me Detective." Zoey growls. "What the hell did you say to my brother that's got him so upset." Zoey says. "What are you talking about?" Eddie says lying. "You know what I'm talking about Eddie don't bullshit me." Zoey says. "My brother has been on Joe's couch sobbing his eyes out for the past week. he called in " sick" from work. I have been doing his Flash Work and my Bolt work all week and I have had midterms as well I'm fucking exhausted and my brother is upset about the fight you guys had now tell me Thawne what the fuck did you say to him?"  Zoey growls stepping inside the apartment and closing the door.

 

"Well are you gonna tell me or not?" Zoey says angrily. Eddie sighs and tells her his side of the story. "Eddie! What the fuck! You don't say these things to him! He's sensitive!" Zoey says. "You don't think I know that?!" Eddie says. "I fucked up Zoey! I have been mopey and cranky all week as well." Eddie says. "You need to fix this." Zoey hisses. "How he won't want to be with me." Eddie says. "Bullshit." Zoey says. "Barry loves you he's in love you with you, everyone you know knows that." Zoey says. "If you don't fix this it's going to get worse." Zoey says. "Fix it Eddie." Zoey says grabbing his phone. "What are you doing?" Eddie says. "Texting Barry saying you need to talk." Zoey says. "Zoey."Eddie says. "Eddie." Zoey says. Zoey puts the phone down and races out of the apartment. Eddie sighs.

 

***20 Minutes Later***

 

There's a soft knock on the door. And Eddie goes to answer it. He sees Barry standing there his eyes red because he had just finished crying before coming over. "I got your message." Barry says softly. Eddie lets him in. "Barry I'm sorry." Eddie says finally. "No I should be sorry." Barry says. "I shouldn't have jumped in front of you." Barry says. "I know you can defend yourself I wasn't thinking." Barry says. Eddie walks over and grabs his hands.

 

"I don't care about that." Eddie says. "I hurt you by saying those things to you and I shouldn't have. You think before you act and you were trying to protect me you weren't stupid I promise." Eddie says cupping his cheek with his hand. "I'm so sorry I cursed you out Barry. I'm so fucking sorry." Eddie says. Barry stays silent. "If I could take back those words I would do it a thousand times." Eddie says. "I kicked myself mentally after you stormed out. I fucked up, and if you don't want to forgive me I understand I hurt you." Eddie says. Barry slams his lips on Eddie's.

 

"I forgive you." He breathes out as they pull apart. "I missed you so much." Eddie says as Barry kisses him again. Things start getting heated and Eddie walks to the door and locks it and Barry jumps and warps his legs around Eddie. Eddie leads them to the bedroom and closes the door.

 

***Later***

 

Iris Cisco Caitlin and Zoey walk up the stairs to Eddie's apartment. "What makes you think he's here?" Iris says. Zoey smirks. "I may have used Eddie's phone to text Barry saying they needed to talk." Zoey says. "So?" Cisco says. "So when I entered the house Barry was up and putting on his jacket." Zoey says. "It's just so unlike Barry to turn his phone off." Caitlin says. Zoey smirks again. They reach Eddie's door and Zoey knocks.

 

"Why don't you just walk in don't you have a key?" Iris says. "Right." Zoey says as she takes her key and opens the door. "Barry? You in here?" Zoey calls. "They hear a series of curses and then a thump." Barry comes out of Eddie's room wearing Eddie's shirt and his boxers. "Told you." Zoey says. " Zoella W-What are you doing here?" Barry stutters. "You weren't answering you phone and you missed a mission" Caitlin says. "Yeah about that." Barry says blushing as Eddie comes out bare chested and wearing boxers. "So it looks like you two made up." Iris says as Cisco gags and covers his eyes. "Hey Cisco." Zoey starts. "You owe me 20 bucks pay up. I knew he would be here. I know my brother thank you very much." Zoey says. Cisco still covering his eyes reaches into his pocket and takes out 20 dollars.

 

"Thank you. Zoey says plucking it out of his hand. "Are you guys still fighting or are you made up?" Cisco says. "Of course they made up you dummy unless you guys had hate sex than otherwise I _will_ lock both of you in a closet." Iris says making the two men go red. "Iris!" Zoey and Caitlin say. "TMI Gurl!" Cisco says making a disgusted face. Eddie warps his arms around Barry and kisses his cheek. "We are fine." Eddie says. "Better than fine." Barry says kissing Eddie. Cisco and Zoey Gag.

 

"Barry since I did your Flash work all week I'm taking next week off have fun." Zoey says. "Hey." Barry says. "No Hey man. I'm exhausted."  Zoey says. "I barely could keep myself awake mister. So I'm taking a week off." Zoey says. "Fine." Barry says. "We will leave you two alone now." Caitlin says. "Right guys go." Zoey says. She and the others leave but not before Zoey drops the bag of clothes she had with her by the door. "A week worth of clothes. Bye." Zoey says shutting the door and locking it.

 

"I think she wants me to stay a week." Barry says. "I don't mind." Eddie says. "Course you don't." Barry says smirking. "Have I mentioned that you look gorgeous wearing my shirt?" Eddie says. "No." Barry says. "Well Mr. Allen." Eddie says pulling Barry closer to him. "You look gorgeous wearing my shirt." Eddie says flirting with him. "Why thank you Detective but I have a boyfriend." Barry says. "Oh? What does he _have_ that I don't." Eddie says. "Me." Barry says kissing Eddie. "You're _damn_ right I have you." Eddie says. Barry chuckles. "Let's never fight again." Eddie says. "Okay but can we fight sometimes?" Barry says. "What we just did was pretty amazing." Barry adds. "Okay agreed we fight sometimes but let's make sure they aren't as bad as the one we just had." Eddie says. "Agreed." Barry says as Eddie kisses him again happy to be with his boyfriend after not seeing him for a week.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so how was that? I had to touch it up like I did with my last one since it's been awhile since I've touched this piece. I was orignally going to upload a Flashatom work but I decided to upload this instead. Hope you guys enjoyed. Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed! 
> 
> My tumblr is "iamnotthrowingawaymyship" (Stop by and Chat!) 
> 
> See Ya later friends! 
> 
> ~Rascal :)


End file.
